Hunters of the Night
by booknerd8808
Summary: Gwen and Isaac have just gotten a once in a life time chance to be exchange students in Paris. However, being miraculous holders they may find themselves having to take on their superhero duties and support the famous duo, Ladybug and Chat Noir, on their trip. Adventures and new friends are sure to follow. Usage of OC's (obviously)
1. Chapter 1

Even before the sun was up, the city noises started abruptly outside the tiny apartment window. Or perhaps they had never truly stopped. The honking of horns, the chatter of people, the wind blowing around the metal beams supporting a building under construction. None of it was new to the girl who slept peacefully in the room though. It was all normal for her.

"Gwen…" a tiny voice whispered from across the room. It was strange, all other loud noise from outside did not even stir the girl, however this tiny voice did. The figure in the bed re-positioned itself and showed that there was some form of consciousness forming.

A small sigh and the voice came again "Gwen, you have to get up. You don't want to be late today, right?" The voice was still barely above a whisper but it got closer to her ear, making her frown in her sleep and slowly stretch.

The sleepily girl, known as Gwen, slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes while yawning. "I'm up Sage, I'm up."

The girl wrestled off her bedsheets and stood up, giving a more prolonged stretch then before. "What time is it?" Gwen asked curiously, looking around the room for her friend.

The room was small and simple, a carpeted floor, tan walls, simple bedding, small bookcase, equally small desk, closet, and barely any posters. It provided the necessities for a comfortable living space but could be seen as cramped at times.

A small brown blur rushed past Gwen's face and landed on the desk. Papers, knick-knacks and other objects were strewn here and there on every inch of the desk's surface. A hairbrush here, a small tissue box there, homework assignments everywhere. To Gwen, it was organized clutter. She walked over and picked up the hairbrush while she smiled down at her friend.

"It's about 6 o'clock, exactly the time you wished to wake up at," Sage replied.

Sage was no bigger than a regular mug. She had a head larger than her own body and large black eyes that peered at Gwen with curiosity. Her back end produced short, beautiful feathers, as did the sides of her arms. Two antane sprouted from the top of the little creature's head and made perfect swirls at the ends.

Sage was a kwami, a mysterious being that had appeared to Gwen a little under a year ago. This strange kwami was able to grant Gwen powers that she could never have dreamed of having. The powers of the wise. The powers of the intellect. The powers of the owl.

Gwen proceeded to brush her light brown hair and get changed at the same time. She hopped around the room as she tried to multitask. Eventually she gave up and put the hairbrush down as she got into her clothes. A sporty honey colored t-shirt and a cute light blue pair of overalls. Gwen was particularly fond of this outfit for reasons she could never quite put into words. She then picked up a black choker with a feather charm on it and clasped it around her neck. A cute accessory that held her much loved powers.

Satisfied with her outfit, she went back to her hair which she tied in two braids that hung just a little past her shoulders. She smiled at herself in front of a small mirror on her bookshelf, pleased with how she looked.

"Do you have everything?" Sage asked, zooming around her head as Gwen grabbed a book off her shelf and added it to the open suitcase on the floor.

"I just have to grab my toothbrush and shower things and then I should be good! This is so exciting! I've always wanted to be an exchange student, and in Paris no less! I can't wait!" Gwen hurried out of her room to gather the remaining items.

Her family lived in a small apartment just outside New York City. It was cramped, only having two bedrooms, a bathroom that one could barely take two steps in, and a kitchen that flooded into the living room. The three family members made it work though. Luckily Gwen was an only child, if they had tried to fit another person in here it would have disastrous consequences no doubt.

Gwen walked into the bathroom and snatched up the mandatory items. She could hear her parents stirring in the other room, they would have to be heading out to work soon. The thought that her parents would have to continue their normal, everyday lives while she was in _Paris_ made her smile even more from excitement.

She went back to her room and put the items into her suitcase. She then zipped the luggage closed and stood over top of it proudly.

"What time is it?" Gwen asked Sage, who was currently finishing eating a bag of chips Gwen had left out for her last night.

"Ten after six. Don't worry, you still have plenty of time. Isaac said he'd come around six thirty to make sure you both get to the airport on time. But, well, knowing him he might be a bit early."

Gwen let out a small groan. Of course Isaac would be the one to ruin her happy mood. He had no excitement what so ever. He barely said anything and was very blunt when he did talk. It didn't help that he wasn't attractive (okay, well at least in her eyes he wasn't, but that was probably because she saw him for who he truly was.) Plus, he acted more like a scolding mother at times then a friend.

"Come on Gwen, I know you're not his biggest fan but the two of you have to work together. You are both miraculous holders after all."

"I know, I know. I just wish it didn't have to be _him._ There are four of us that patrol New York, why is it him that has to come with me? Actually, why does anyone have to come with me at all? I should be fine by myself!"

"Wanting to be independent as always…" Sage sighed as she flew over to Gwen. "Isaac is your partner, he always has and always will be. Besides, you weren't the one who got to choose who went with you. That was the school's choice. You're lucky it is him though, if one of the other two went it wouldn't work out as well. Black Swan needs to stay here since she's the only one who can purify the akuma, and Daredevil is just as reckless as you. You two would not be a good combination together. That's why Isaac is the best partner for you, the two of you balance each other out. It would be bad if you went alone too, if you got attacked in Paris no one would be there to have your back."

"I thought you said that there were miraculous holders throughout the world though." Gwen complained.

"Well, there are. But I don't know exactly where they all are. It's safer this way Gwen. And hey, think of it this way! You have always said you want to try and be better friends with him, this could be the perfect opportunity! You'll both be in the same class and you'll probably be the most comfortable around each other due to the different culture and all that."

Gwen paused for a moment, thinking this over. Then, the bright smile returned to her face. "You know what! You're right! I'm going to have that cold stare turn into one of respect and happiness whenever he looks at me! We're going to become best friends and even better partners after this trip!"

' _It is astounding how quickly her mood can change from defeated to determined after just a few words_.' Sage thought as she gave a small sigh. ' _But that's what makes her so unique.'_

The doorbell rang at that moment, causing Sage to zoom into the pocket of Gwen's overalls. The pockets were baggy and big, which made it a perfect hiding spot, and no one would be the wiser.

"Can you get that Gwen?" Her mother exclaimed from the bathroom.

"Yep!" Gwen replied cheerfully back as she rushed from her bedroom to the front door. She was not surprised to find Isaac standing behind it. Just as Sage predicted, he was early due to his constant want of being punctual to everything.

Isaac could be described as attractive to a select type of people. He has black choppy hair, that was parted neatly on either side of his face. Dark brown eyes that seemed cold and distant at all points of the day. And about a half a head taller than Gwen. He was definitely the type of person one would label as "intimidating" or "mysterious." Why some of the girls at school liked him, Gwen would never know. To her, he was dull and standoffish, the type of person she wouldn't normally hang around due to her opposite personality. Yet, here they were. Both ready to fly to Paris for an exchange program, and both holders of miraculous'.

Today, he wore his standard outfit of a grey t-shirt and dark blue jeans. The only splash of color came from the red scarf he wore at all times (yes, even in the summer). He also wore a bracelet that was made of glossy black beads, with the bead in the middle depicting five slash marks that were bright yellow. The slash marks, Gwen had noted when she first saw it, looked like those that a claw would make.

"Hello Isaac!" Gwen said in the cheeriest voice she could muster. After her talk with Sage, she was still a little annoyed that it was Isaac of all people. But she promised herself she would try her best.

"Gwen." He said, his voice deep and showing no emotion as he inclined his head to her. "Ready?"

"Almost! Just let me grab my stuff and say goodbye to my parents! You can head down to your car without me, I'll be there in a little bit!"

Isaac gave a nod and then walked off down the hallway.

Gwen sighed, if he was only going to say a couple words to her each day then this truly was going to be a _long_ trip.


	2. Chapter 2

After Isaac's mother and the two teenagers loaded all of Gwen's luggage into the car, they all headed out to the airport.

"I'm so excited for the two of you. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun. Don't forget to call the family every so often. Oh! Or write, that would work too." Isaac's mother rambled on as the two sat in the back seat. Isaac staring out the window, showing no signs that he was listening to the conversation, Gwen leaning forward in her seat to better her his mother.

Gwen had always liked the Tucker family. She worked a part time job at a small restaurant the family owned. That was when she first met Isaac, about two years ago. She had started off as just a volunteer but had moved up the ranks and was now a waitress. Her first impression of Isaac was that of awe and curiosity. She wondered how someone who looked so nice could be so quiet. However, as she grew to know him through school and through the miraculous, it became obvious that he wasn't something to be admired, but something that was difficult to be around and tolerate.

The rest of his family though, were really nice to Gwen. His mother adored her. His father well...he at least tolerated her more then Isaac did. And his three other siblings enjoyed playing with her during her off hours at the restaurant. Isaac was like his father in the sense that they both kept their distance from others and enjoyed quiet and privacy more than anything else.

"Make sure to keep safe and look out for one another! This is such a wonderful opportunity though! It's a shame more kids aren't going with you two. But it's also an honor that you were both invited to go!"

The invitation to go to Paris came as a surprise. The school offers the ability for students to attend different schools throughout the country and experience the life in other states. However, this was the first international exchange program their school decided to do. The school had partnered with another school in Paris and was welcome to the idea of a couple of students going for an extended trip there. The governor of Paris had even invited the students that went to stay at one of the hotels he owned!

Every student at school was allowed to apply for this opportunity. The reason why Gwen and Isaac were chosen? No one was really sure why. Well, except for the administrators who were in charge of the program. But, when asked they just replied with cliche phrases such as "you were the best choice," or "you're in high standing so it would make sense you were chosen." Those answers didn't feel like the truth to Gwen, but she did not hesitate for a moment to accept going on the trip.

"We're here!" Isaac's mother parked the car in front of the airport. People in business suits and casual attire walked here in there, like busy little ants. The speakers from inside were so loud one could hear them just from standing in front of the large building. The electronic whir of electricity and from the planes made the entire place feel more alive then it probably was.

The trio unpacked the luggage from the car and stood in front of the building. Gwen looked over at Isaac to try and read his expression. Was he excited? Nervous? Annoyed? But as always, he had a blank expression that gave away nothing.

He gave his mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek and said a few soft goodbyes. Mrs. Tucker then gave Gwen a quick hug and a large smile. "Be safe." She said, her tone revealing that she was more nervous for the two of them then they were.

"We will." Gwen replied. She then turned and followed Isaac inside the building, on their way to their next adventure.

The next hour and a half were a blur for Gwen. Passed security, checked their passports, got their bags checked, found their terminal, got some food, waited.

Gwen remember trying her best to start a conversation with Isaac but he barely replied or even took notice of her. Even when she asked him if he wanted some breakfast he just shook his head and went back to reading his book. She wasn't sure how she was going to last this trip with him around. She hoped that there would be some people she could easily click with at the new school.

"How's Shen doing?" Gwen asked after an extended silence between the two of them.

Isaac spared her a glare as she asked the question. "...he's good." He said after a moment, "but it would be best not to talk about those things in public." His voice was cold and icy.

Gwen barely noticed the cold sneer, she had been able to get an entire sentence out of Isaac for the first time all day! She was giddy with happiness. "Does he want any fudge? I saw some back at one of the shops."

There was a small shift in Isaac's scarf and Isaac quickly moved his hands to it as if he was adjusting it. Another cold glare. "I guess we have to now. He won't let me off the hook until I get him some." A small sound of happiness came from the scarf and Gwen giggled.

"I can go get it. Since I know where it is. Besides, we need someone to watch over the luggage." Gwen offered, hoping to show her good natured side.

Isaac pondered this for a moment then gave a nod and picked up his book once more.

"He likes peanut butter right?" Gwen questioned before she hurried off. Another small noise followed, indicating that she was correct.

"Will you be quiet?" Isaac hissed at the creature in his scarf. "Hurry up now. Our flight leaves in fifteen minutes"

Gwen gave a nod and hurried off. She was beaming from ear to ear. She had talked with Isaac and made Shen happy! Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. If she was able to talk with Isaac for a few moments on the first day then surely they would be talking like best friends by the end of the trip.

She had returned back a moment later with the fudge and handed it over to Isaac. He barely even glanced at her as he took it and stuffed it down his scarf in a swift motion. He moved in such a way that unless one was really paying attention like Gwen was, no one would have noticed how the food had disappeared down the scarf. He even pretended to eat the sweet to make it seem more realistic. Gwen had to hand it to him, he really took the whole "keep everything about your miraculous a secret" thing serious.

She had just finished up eating a bagel she had purchased when the passengers were instructed to board the plane. The two gathered all their things, double checked they had everything, double checked that their Kwami's were safely with them and then got onto the plane along with the rest of the passengers.

They're adventure to Paris was finally going to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

The two weren't in the same aisle of the plane, but they did sit close to each other. They were about two rows away from one another and both were on the outside of the rows. Gwen was a little disappointed she wasn't sitting next to her target. It would have been easy to start making a stronger relationship on the flight. However, at least this way she knew he wouldn't get tired of her quickly.

The trip was long and boring in Gwen's opinion. Sure, she had books to read but she couldn't stay focused on one for long. She had tried talking with some of the other passengers around her, but one was a cranky old woman and the other was a man who only cared about sleep. She wished the entire trip she could talk to Sage but she knew that would be way too risky. Eventually, she settled for taking a nap and woke up a few minutes before they started to descend.

As they got off Gwen felt stiff everywhere. Her legs hurt from being locked in a certain position for almost the entire trip. Her neck hurt from her terrible sleeping position. Her back hurt from the seats that felt just a little too stiff after about an hour or two into the flight. Isaac made no comment on his own stiffness. In fact, he barely said anything to her as they got off. He just motioned for her to follow him and the two gathered their luggage.

"Sooo...do you know how we're getting to the hotel? Is someone picking us up? Do we need a taxi?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Didn't you listen to anything our teacher told us?" Isaac replied in an annoyed manner.

"Well...yes and no. There were just some things I zoned out on."

"She's told us the same thing for the past three weeks."

"Will you just tell me?"

Isaac let out a sigh and focused his attention in front of him, scanning the crowd. "She said that the mayor was sending someone over to pick us up. Someone related to him I think? They never said specifically who it was. The problem is trying to figure out who that person is."

Gwen nodded and scanned the crowd as well, trying to find any hint of someone who may be there to help them out. They began to make their way outside after they obtained their luggage and continued gazing around in confusion. You think the relative of the mayor would be clearly noticeable and would be easy to spot. But so far there wasn't anyone like that yet. Gwen lost interest in their search for their ride as soon as they exited the building for the sight in front of her was just too amazing.

It was a beautiful, sunny afternoon. The birds were singing in the trees that were plotted neatly on the edges of sidewalks. People hurried here and there but it wasn't like the hustle and bustle of New York City. Yes, people had places to go, but they were going about it in a more leisurely way. There was little to no trash in sight, which was something that Gwen found particularly lovely. The air was stunningly fresh even though it was a large city just like her home town. It was absolutely amazing and beautiful in every way and Gwen was already in love.

Gwen was so amazed by the sight that she barely even registered Isaac nudging her and pointing off to their left. A girl with tan skin and long blond hair stood off to the side on the curb. She looked annoyed and impatient. A girl with orange hair stood next to her holding a sign proudly that read "International Students." Leave it to Isaac to find where they needed to go.

Gwen followed closely behind Isaac as he approached the two girls. The orange haired girl caught their eyes and waved happily. She only did so for a second though before the blond shoved her out of the way and gave a cutesy wave and battered her eyelashes at the two.

"Hello there!" The blond called out and hurried over to the two students. Well, she mainly headed over to Isaac. "I assume you two are our lovely American students? Welcome to Paris! I'm Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of the mayor here! It is a pleasure to meet you...um…"

"Isaac. Isaac Tucker, and this is-"

He was cut off from introducing Gwen when Chloe let out a small swoon. "A wonderful name for someone as sophisticated as you. It's a pleasure to meet you. Well, now. Let's get going, I can't wait to show you my fabulous hotel!"

Gwen opened her mouth to introduce herself, but before she could, Isaac found his arm locked in Chloe's and she was dragging him forward towards a limo that was waiting patiently for them. Gwen followed quietly behind. As much as she felt hurt from not being able to introduce herself she found it comical to see Isaac being dragged by this overly hyper girl who wore too much makeup. She had to put a hand over her mouth to contain giggles that were trying to escape her lips.

"What's so funny?" A voice asked from beside her.

Gwen jumped and turned to the source of the noise. She then realized it was the other girl she had seen standing with Chloe. She had been so quiet she had almost forgotten the girl was there.

"Oh! It's just funny to see Isaac in that situation. He mainly keeps to himself so seeing him being dragged around is an unusual sight to see." Gwen said, a smile planted on her face as she watched Isaac almost being dragged into the limo.

The girl next to her let out a small laugh too and followed after Chloe and Isaac. Lastly, Gwen climbed in as well and stifled a gasp. The limo had leather seats that were smooth and glossy to touch. The inside was a beautiful black color but was illuminated by the wide windows on either sides. Gwen had never been in such a luxurious vehicle before and it almost came close to taking her breath away like Paris had just done as well.

Gwen sat across from Isaac who still had a fascinated Chloe attached to him. The other girl sat to her left and smiled awkwardly at her friend. "I'm Sabrina by the way" the red haired said to Gwen once the car started moving.

Gwen gave a polite smile in return and nodded. "I'm Gwendolyn Mills. You can just call me Gwen though."

"That's an interesting name." Sabrina said brightly showing that she was quite interested in the foreigners.

"What kind of last name is Mills? Are your parents farmers or something?" The blond had stopped staring lovey-dovey at an uncomfortable Isaac and was now looking at Gwen with a curious look that seemed to have some hint of maliciousness to it.

"No, actually. Isaac and I live in New York City, well Manhattan technically. So there's no room for things like farms around us. My mom is secretary and my father's a banker."

"Sounds boring." Chloe said with a small frown. "I thought when I heard you two were coming from _the_ NYC that you would be famous Broadway stars or fashion designers. What a waste of an exchange program." Chloe pouted a bit and rested her head on her fist.

"Not everyone who comes from New York City is famous you know…" Gwen said uncertainly. She didn't know how she felt about this girl. She seemed friendly enough at the beginning but there was just something about her that made Gwen feel like a mouse in front of a cat. She felt bad for feeling this way and felt as if she was judging the girl too early in the relationship but she just couldn't shake her feelings of her.

"Well whatever, our school is already covered in the famous department. What with me, the mayor's daughter, and Adrien Agreste, a world-"

"Adrian Agreste?" Isaac's eyes widened and he stared at the girl next to him.

"Hm? You know him?" Gwen asked curiously, surprised by the first bit of emotion Isaac had shown all day.

"Well...I don't personally know him, but I know of him. He's a model, for kids our age. He's quite popular in our school. How have you not heard his name floating around?" Isaac looked at Gwen, his look almost showing disappointed in her.

Gwen felt her face flushing but refused to look away from him. "No, I haven't heard of him. I'm surprised you would pay attention to stuff like that."

Isaac shrugged, "he sparked my interest, that's all."

Gwen frowned slightly, from the reaction he gave he seemed to be someone who more then "sparked someone's interest." It was suspicious in a way. Gwen knew not to pry but her nerves were tingling with curiosity.

"Well consider yourself lucky then. He'll be in your class, just like I am." Chloe batted her eyelashes at Isaac once more, obviously trying to turn the topic back to her.

"That's...um...really cool." Gwen said uncertainly. She was starting to feel uncomfortable around this Chloe girl. She seemed way to wrapped up in herself and even though she had seen girls bother Isaac before, this one took it to almost a whole new level. She could sense Isaac's uneasiness as well. "So...Sabrina! What would you say is one of the coolest things here in Paris?" Gwen's brain immediately flipped to the girl beside her, hoping to use her as some sort of scapegoat.

"Hm...well, there's a ton of things to see and do! We have a park right near the school, and of course there's the Eiffel Tower as well. There's also some really nice shops and-" Sabrina's voice was cut off by Chloe's.

"Pa-lease! There's only one thing that is worth talking about these days. And that's our own personal superhero, Ladybug!" The blond looked proud and boastful at the mention of the town savior.

"Ladybug?" Gwen asked at the same time Isaac said, "Superhero?"

"Yeah! Her and her partner, Chat Noir, are Paris's protectors! They fight people who have been akumatized by the evil HawkMoth! They're really strong and super awesome! Everyone's who's anyone knows about our famed heroes! Why just the other day..." Chloe's eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement as she continued on and on about the heroes. However, Gwen and Isaac had both stopped listening to the blond and were looking at each other. Protectors? Akumatized? Heroes? It all sounded too familiar to the two of them.

Gwen glanced at Isaac's scarf and then down at the own pocket where she noticed the lump inside had shifted in such a way to try and hear the conversation better. Could it really be other Miraculous holders?

"That's...really interesting! Actually we have something like that back in New York too!" Gwen piped up, cutting Chloe off through her detailed explanation of yesterday's akuma attack. Isaac shot her a glare, warning her not to say too much.

"Really?" Sabrina asked, her eyes wide with interest and surprise.

"Yeah! Obviously I don't know if they're the same or not but we have four superheroes of our own back home. They're known as Black Swan, Daredevil, Night Owl, and Werewolf. They're so cool, fighting crime and protecting citizens! Of course we don't have anything like that, what was it?"Akumatized"? But they know how to keep the peace."

"That's really cool! I wonder if they-"

Once again Sabrina was cut off by Chloe, "I highly doubt they're even remotely the same! Our Ladybug is probably ten times more amazing then whatever caped losers you guys have! Just wait till you see her in action! You'll see _exactly_ what I mean."

Gwen couldn't help but feel her excitement die once more. It felt like no matter how she tried to connect with this girl she always shot down everything Gwen said. Granted, Chloe had insulted Gwen without knowing who she was, but it still hurt. She didn't even give a second thought as to the possibility of the New York City heroes being better.

Gwen's thoughts were stopped when the limo slowed to a stop and Chloe loudly announced "We're here!" in a sing-songy voice.


	4. Chapter 4

The four climbed out of the vehicle and stood in front of luxurious hotel that had to at least be fifteen stories high. It was a beautiful white that seemed to glow in the afternoon sun and the lights on the sign helped add to its sparkle. The entire thing seemed to glow like a full moon. The analogy made Gwen snicker to herself as her thoughts went to Isaac's kwami.

Gwen followed closely behind Chloe, who was still dragging Isaac along with her, as she lead them inside of the glamorous building. The inside was even more impressive than the outside. High ceilings with sparkling chandeliers, polished floors that showed their reflections almost perfectly, the smell of wax and cleanser wafting through the air giving the impression of cleanliness throughout, and impressive looking people from workers to visitors roaming around making Gwen and Isaac feel insignificant compared to them.

An older man with a balding head and a pudgy body noticed the group and cheerfully made himself over to them. He wore a simple suit with a bright sash across his chest. "Welcome!" He announced proudly, spreading his arms out as if going to give them all a large hug. "I am Mayor Bourgeois. I trust you had a nice trip here?"

"We did!" Gwen replied cheerfully, wanting to make a good first impression towards the mayor.

"Wonderful! Your rooms are all set and ready for you. You'll be right across from each other. I trust we won't have any problems with the arrangement though, right?" He raised a brow at the two of them as if he was suspicious of them.

Gwen felt her ears go red but luckily Isaac spoke up for her sake. "I can assure you that we're both good students. However, I wouldn't have minded having rooms farther away…" the last sentence was quieter and Gwen could've sworn she was the only one that heard it. She made a face at him, and he gave a small smirk in response.

The mayor gave a laugh. "I know, I know! I was just merely joking with you two. Your teachers and parents have already informed me that there should be no trouble between the two of you. Keep that in mind though, if you do make trouble we'll have no trouble sending you home earlier." His face seemed a little sad at this statement, as if he didn't want to even think about that possibly happening.

"You can assure there will be no problems between us." Isaac replied, his tone mature and sophisticated.

"Wonderful!" The mayor responded. "Now come along, I will personally show you to your rooms." The cheerful man turned around and started leading the way across the lobby to the elevators.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Isaac! Make sure to wait for me in the morning so we can walk to school together!" The blond girl waved enthusiastically at Isaac as he made a noise of annoyance. He gave no response, simply took his luggage and followed after the mayor, as if he could not hear the obnoxious girl behind him. Gwen smiled to herself thinking ' _Typical Isaac_ ' before following after the two.

Considering the beauty of the hotel, Gwen should have expected the elevator's to be extravagant as well. Yet, she still gave a soft gasp as she entered the gold and white elevator. She felt almost like she had wandered into a different world. Sure, she had seen stunning buildings in New York before, but there was just something about the buildings in Paris that made her feel like a princess.

"Your rooms are on the fifth floor, numbers 502 and 504. Here are your keys...now make sure not to loose them. I only have so many spares. School starts at 8:30 tomorrow and you are allowed to go off campus for lunch and breaks. The school is not far from here and you will be able to walk every day. You shall be in the same class as my daughter Chloe as well, so if you have any questions do not hesitate to ask her. Lastly, I hope you have a wonderful stay on your trip here!" The mayor gave them the basic information they had been told for a couple of weeks now, but it wasn't bad to have a refresher on it. As the doors opened he lead them down another extravagant hallway and towards their rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

Isaac's room was before Gwen's. They had dropped him off first at the perfectly carved door. Once he had gone inside, the mayor showed Gwen to her own room. She thanked him profusely and then waved after him as he left her in the hallway. She hastily stuck the key in the door and walked inside.

She could have died right then. The room was enormous, especially compared to her room back in New York. High ceilings and spacious, everything about it seemed too perfect. There were three rooms, the main one where she currently stood, the bedroom off to the right, and a kitchen to the left. Along with a bathroom, walk in closet, and balcony. The main room was fully equipped with a leather couch, bean bag chair, flat screen television, desk and computer, chandelier, and the softest rug Gwen had ever felt. She took cautious steps inside, afraid she might break the magic of the room if she was too fast.

She examined everything, from the television controls to the curtains surrounding the balcony. She was afraid to look in the other rooms, they might make her faint if she wasn't careful. She was inspecting the comfort of the bean bag chairs when a little sound came from her pocket and Sage flew out.

"Wow...would you look at this place. Sure beats the tiny apartment, right?" Sage asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah it does…" Gwen said as she let herself practically melt into the soft chair. However, she shot up in an instant with a strange look on her face.

"What's wrong? Something wrong with the chair?" Sage asked, floating over to her owner.

"No! Nothing wrong with the room at all! I just remembered all that stuff that Chloe girl was talking about! We need to consult with Isaac! C'mon!" Gwen stood up and hurried to the door. Sage gave a small sigh, noting how quick the girl was to change topics and then followed after the excited girl.

Gwen stopped in front of Isaac's room and knocked quickly and loudly. "It's me, Isaac! Can you let me in?"

There was no answer for a moment and Gwen feared he ignored her. Then, the door made a soft click and opened, revealing an annoyed looking Isaac.

"You can't leave me alone for one minute? I haven't seven seen the entire room yet." Isaac said with a cold tone. Yet, he still stepped away from the door and let her in.

"Wow...you're place is as amazing as mine! This is so cool, huh?" Gwen said as she stepped inside and looked around.

"I guess so. It is pretty impressive…" Isaac said, looking around at his room as well and following after her as she made her way inside.

"Yo, buddy! Take a look at this!" A voice came from inside the kitchen. Gwen smiled brightly as she hurried into the room to find the source of the voice.

The kitchen was almost blinding, with white flooring, white walls, and white ceiling. It was fully equipped with stove, microwave, toaster, cupboards, and a fridge. The cupboards had been seemingly thrown open and examined, each one was filled to the brim with pots, pans plates, and other kitchen goods. Gwen's eyes scanned the room until they fell onto the fridge, which had been thrown open as well and a had a small figure floating in front of it.

Shen was the same shape and size as Sage. Yet, he was different in many ways. For instance, he was mostly grey except for his stomach and the tip of his fluffy tail on his back side, which were both white. He had pointed wolf ears and dark brown eyes. There were small tufts of fur poking out from the sides of his cheeks as well.

"This fridge is humongous! There's two doors and one of those folds out on more time!" The small Kwami proceeded to demonstrate, opening and closing the fridge. "Man...I can't wait to see how much food we can fit in here! Oh! And then!" The Kwami zoomed over to the stove and proceeded to flip on the switches. "There's six different heaters here! You could cook your famous meat sauce with no problem at all! Oh! And then over here…" The Kwami continued pointing out all the things that the kitchen offered, without even realizing that Gwen was there. Isaac stood by her and watched as the small figure zoomed around with a slight smile on his face.

Compared to Isaac, Shen contained so much energy. He always wanted to do everything at all times. He hated having to hide when Isaac walked around and he was always excited about everything. He was even more excitable than Gwen on most occasions. To him, everything was a new adventure and new fun. There was nothing pessimistic about him at all. Even Isaac had to give in to Shen at times due to his bright personality. It was almost impossible to be annoyed or angry at the Kwami.

"Oh and wait till you see this!" The kwami finally turned around and looked at Gwen, who smiled and waved at him.

"Gwen!" Shen exclaimed happily as he zoomed over to her and gave her a hug on her cheek. "Thanks for the fudge earlier! It was the only thing that made the flight bearable! You're the best!"

He continued to nuzzle her cheek and she giggled with delight. "It's good to see you Shen. And you're very welcome. It was the least I could do. Oh! Right!" I forgot what I was going to say to you Isaac."

Isaac raised an eyebrow at her skeptically and said nothing, but he seemed to be willing to listen. Gwen walked back into the main room and sat down on the couch, Sage flew over and sat on her shoulder as Isaac sat across from them.

"Remember what Chloe was saying about those superheros? Ladybug...and Chat something or other? I wonder if they're like us." Gwen said looking at Sage for confirmation who seemed to be thinking about it.

"I was thinking that too." Isaac said, his face forming a slight frown as he contemplated it in thought.

"But what else did they say...a...aku...aku-something, right? What does that mean?" Gwen leaned forward slightly, showing her interest and agitation.

Isaac didn't respond but instead looked at Sage, who took that as her cue to speak. "Akumatized is what I believe you're talking about. It's a unique case. I don't know much about it but it comes from the powers of one of the miraculous'. They have the power to give other people the powers of a miraculous without having a kwami. It only lasts for a while though. However, the way Chloe was explaining it, it sounded like the miraculous holder for that particular power is using it for evil. So I guess instead of stopping normal crimes like you guys do, these superheroes are actually fighting real supervillians."

"Wow...that's amazing…" Gwen responded, her eyes wide. "I wonder if we'll be able to meet them when we're here...or maybe even fight with them!"

"You're not really taking this seriously are you? These are real supervillians. Evil people. You really think we stand a chance against them?" Isaac's disapproving gaze could have frozen her right there on the spot if he had the ability to.

Gwen lowered her head slightly and felt her stomach twist. She hadn't intended to sound so childish and she could feel his annoyance radiating off of him. "You're right...sorry."

Isaac gave a sigh. "Besides, wouldn't it be too coincidental? Two students from New York coming over to Paris and at the same time, two superheroes from New York appear in Paris. We'll be found out for sure. I suggest we don't even activate our powers at all while we're here."

"What!? But why….?" Gwen gave a small pout. Leave it to Isaac to ruin everything. She was really looking forward to leaping on top of the Eiffel Tower and getting the best view ever.

"I would say that's a little harsh. It might be good for you to interact with other miraculous holders, or at least take note of some of their strategies. I agree that you should stay out of the limelight, but maybe it wouldn't be terrible to use your powers once or twice if it's for the sake of helping people that is." Leave it to Sage to brighten Gwen's mood while also pointing fingers at her and basically saying "don't be reckless or else you'll hear from Isaac and myself."

Isaac looked like he was about to argue but then gave a sigh. "Very well. However! We will not do anything, _anything_ , to draw attention to ourselves."

Gwen gave a nod a little salute "Aye, aye! Oo! This is so exciting, I can't wait to start school tomorrow!" She exclaimed with pure joy.

"Yeah, yeah. Will you leave for now though? I want to take a shower. I'll see you tomorrow." Isaac had to practically push the girl out of his room as she continued gushing over how happy she was.

"That girl…" Isaac mumbled as he closed the door behind her, but yet a small smile played over his lips as he heard her skipping and talking in a sing-songy manner back to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

A loud knock came from outside of Gwen's room. The girl stirred awake and blinked a few times before slowly getting out of bed and shuffling over to the door. She opened it with confusion and blinked at the harsh light coming from the hallway. Isaac stood there with his arms crossed and a present frown on his face.

"What are you doing? We have to get going or we'll be late." He said in annoyance, tapping his foot to show his impatience.

"Wha….?" Gwen asked back, still half asleep and confused.

Isaac gave a sigh in response "School, remember? Class starts in an hour, and I would like to get there on time."

' _As punctual as ever.'_ Gwen thought as she gave a yawn and a slow nod. "Alright, alright. I'll go get ready. She went to close the door but his foot prevented it from closing.

"What now?" Gwen asked in annoyance as she reopened the door to once again look at isaac's unimpressed face.

"I'm staying in your room until you're ready. I have to make sure you don't fall back asleep or anything."

Gwen looked at him with sleepy eyes, processing what he said. "Wait, what?!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening as she stumbled backwards.

"Jeez. You're way too excitable. I'm just going to stay in your kitchen and get some breakfast ready for you while you get ready. Don't think I'm doing this for alternative reasons. If Shen wasn't so determined to have us go to school together I would have left you sleeping in your bed and watched you be late for your first day."

Gwen glared at him. Why did he have to be so blunt and rude about it? "Fine, fine. Just make sure it's something tasty." With that she walked off to her bedroom and closed the door tightly. She tried not to keep her thoughts wandering over to the fact that he was only one room away from her as she was getting ready. It wasn't like she was uncomfortable because it was _him_ it was just awkward because he was a _boy_ and they had been clearly warned yesterday not to do anything to raise suspicion against them. ' _Why did it have to come to this?'_ Gwen thought in annoyance.

After a quick shower, getting changed, and gathering her things she walked into the kitchen to find the smell of scrambled eggs and toast wafting through the air.

"You do realize we're in _the_ Paris right? They don't normally eat this boring stuff for breakfast." She teased. Though she happily sat down and accepted a plate of food.

"When you find a good baker to supply us with croissants, let me know." Isaac said in a cold tone but yet a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Sooo...what should we do after school today? We have so much to explore and see! I think the first spot on my list is the Eiffel Tower obviously. I mean, it's right there! It's beautiful! I would also like to check out that park Sabrina was talking about…" Gwen let her thoughts tumble out of her mouth as she ate her food.

"Jeez, someone's excited. Can't you just relax? You're excitable mood might scare the locals."

"Hey! At least I'm trying to be social! What do you want to do? Just hide in your room all day for as long as we're here?"

"Not exactly. But at the same time I don't want to do everything that Paris has to offer in one day. Then the trip won't be as exciting, yes?"

"You know, sometimes I hate how logical you are."

The two continued to talk and eat for awhile. After they finished up they cleaned their plates and got the bags for school. Sage quickly flew into Gwen's pocket and got comfortable while Shane floated patiently in front of Isaac until he could wrap his scarf around his neck and the Kwami.

"Ready?" Gwen asked and Isaac gave a nod. The two of them walked down the hallway and to the elevator, all the way down to the lobby.

"Isaac! There you are!" A sudden voice burst through the pleasant mood and Isaac's face gave a sudden shift in expression.

"Good morning Chloe." Gwen said happily to the blond as they walked towards her. Miss Bourgeois however, promptly ignored her and gave warmful wave and cheerful smile to Isaac. Gwen felt her mood lower a bit but tried not to think much of it.

"It's sooo good to see you again! I was afraid I might have missed you! Well, anyways, let's get going. You don't want to be late on your first day, right?" Chloe's mood was either really eager or really strained, Gwen couldn't tell. Either way, it was irritating.

Gwen followed behind the two as Chloe dragged Isaac along, while Isaac gave pleading faces to Gwen every so often to try and signal to her to help him. She just pretended not to notice. After all, he was the one who was telling her earlier not to get too excited and scare people off. She was waiting for him to do the same to Chloe. After all, it was obvious she wasn't the only person who got on his nerves.


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome to our school!" Chloe made a dramatic gesture at the large building that stood in front of them.

The campus was large out front, with luscious, nicely trimmed grass and a large walk way with benches surrounding it. The walkway lead to a set of stairs that lead into the large rectangular building. It was simple, yet beautiful in a way and Gwen found herself being quite pleased that this was the school she was going to be able to attend for awhile.

There were already some kids mulling around, talking, fooling around with each other, or on their phones. Gwen for the first time, felt a twinge of nervousness since she got here. What is she wasn't able to make friends? Would she be stuck only talking to Isaac and _Chloe_ for the rest of her time here? What if her knowledge of the language wouldn't be good enough? She had to concentrate on her breathing to try and relax again.

"Everything's going to be fine…" she said under her breath, hoping no one would hear. However, Isaac turned to her and looked at her with a confused expression causing her to regret opening her mouth.

"Well...thank you for everything Chloe, we'll be off then." Isaac began walking off towards the building and Gwen hurried after him.

"Wait! Where are you going?! You don't even know where our classroom is yet! Hey! Don't leave a pretty girl by herself!" Chloe hurried after them, not appreciating the coldness that Isaac was showing.

The inside was quite impressive, Gwen had to admit. A large courtyard with plenty of space to move around and play along with areas to relax on benches. There were stairwells that lead to the upper areas which Gwen assumed held most of the classrooms judging by the look of the building. The atmosphere had almost a calming effect, one that you wouldn't normally get from a typical American high school.

Chloe huffed her way past them and gave them a cold glare, yet it was more directed at Gwen which made her annoyed, since Isaac was technically the one who ditched her.

"You could have at least waited for me to give you directions to where our classroom is. Rude much?"

Isaac continued on walking, ignoring the protesting girl. "It's okay Chloe...he acts that way towards a lot of people. Don't take it to heart too much." Gwen tried to comfort the girl who was obviously upset.

"Excuse me? What right does a commoner like you have to talk to me? I'm only being nice to you since Isaac's your friend. I mean, of course there are other boys that I would be more then happy to have as well, but a foreigner? Come on! How romantic would that be? You're just some plain, little nobody that happened to show up on the same plane as him. You have no purpose here. It's not like anyone will want to hang out with someone like _you_. So just try not to get in my way loser, alright?" Chloe walked off with a flip of her hair and followed after Isaac, quickly grabbing his arm and leading him off towards the classroom.

"I knew I didn't like her…" Gwen said to herself, watching her walk off. She could tell from the start that she probably wouldn't be good friends with her, but still...her words hurt more than she thought. It was as if Gwen had no purpose being here. I mean, she knew that she was never the most popular, or well liked girl...but still.

Gwen gave a sigh and walked off towards the direction of Isaac and Chloe. The only thing that made the thought of having to be near Chloe again bearable was the fact that Sage's tiny voice broke through her thoughts "What a jerk. Don't worry though, I think you're way cooler than miss spray tan." Gwen giggled at the comment, especially since it was from Sage who was polite to everyone most of the time. Hearing her voice also reminded Gwen that she wasn't alone, that her best friend Sage was with her no matter what.

Chloe lead them to the farthest room in the back at the top at the stairs. She opened the door with a dramatic pose and smiled brightly as the two stepped inside. The room was mainly made out of wood, wood flooring, wood walls, wooden desks. There were large windows to the one side of the room, allowing more light to come in so that the lights overhead really weren't needed. A chalk board and a teacher's desk sat at the front while four desks on either side of a pathway stood in the middle of the room. It was pretty standard, but the coolest part was that each desk was on a raised platform, so it ensured that everyone could see.

"We need more of those in America…" Gwen said to herself as she looked around.

A woman sat at the teacher's desk and looked up as they walked in. She had bright red hair and beautiful teal eyes. She had a kind face and smiled brightly as she stood up to meet them. "Hello there, I assume you two are our transfer students? I'm Mrs. Bustier, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Gwen." She responded as she shook the teacher's hand.

"I'm Isaac." The boy followed suit as he shook Mrs. Bustier's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I hope we get along for the time you're with us. Now then...Isaac you'll be sitting on the third row at the top there on the right side, and Gwen you can sit right behind him on the fourth. You'll both have to share your desks with others unfortunately since we don't have enough room for single ones, but most students prefer it that way. It's a great way to make friends, just don't talk during class, alright?"

"What!?" The mayor's daughter let out a horrendous screech. "But I personally requested for Isaac to sit with _me_. Sabrina was going to go take his spot next to that dumb punk, Ivan. Why can't we switch?" She made a pouty face as she crossed her arms in a huff.

"Sorry Miss. Bourgeois, the seats for all of you were decided a long time ago. It's too late to change it up now. You'll have to make due." The teacher then lead the two away to show them exactly where they'd be sitting. Gwen really appreciated this, for the blonde looked like she was going to explode or breath fire any moment and she didn't want to be in the direct line of fire.


	8. Chapter 8

Slowly the other kids started to make their way inside. Gwen shifted in her seat nervously. Her fears started returning, especially now that she knew that Chloe wasn't her biggest fan. Would all her classmates be like that? She hoped not.

She watched as a small blond girl and a dark haired girl made their way up towards their seats, the desk right across from Gwen. The two were so deep in their conversation that they barely even noticed Gwen. It wasn't till they were right next to her, about to sit down, when the blonde glanced over and saw Gwen.

"Oh my gosh! Wait, are you the new transfer student?" The girl was dressed in all pink and had a high voice. Her bright blue eyes scanned Gwen from head to toe but it was more in an excited fashion, rather than a judgmental one.

"Um...yeah, that's me." Gwen gave a shy smile and felt her ears turning red.

"Wow! You're so pretty!" The girl smiled brightly down at Gwen. "My name's Rose, and this is my best friend Juleka." She motioned to the girl with the black hair. Gwen had to admit, even though Juleka's style was darker than Gwen's tastes personally, she looked really cool in her black and purple clothing, especially since it matched her hair.

"I'm Gwen, it's nice to meet you."

"This is so exciting! I always wanted to meet a foreigner! Wait...is it hard for you to understand me?" Rose inquired, looking curious.

"Actually, not really. My mom is French so she taught me how to speak the language when I was younger. It's pretty simple to me. Isaac might have a harder time, but he's always been good at French so I'm sure he's already getting used to it." Isaac turned around at the sound of his name. He had been talking to the boy next to him who was decked out in punk clothes. He gave her a strange look but nodded when she explained what they were talking about.

"To me, everything just automatically switches over to English in my head when I'm talking, reading, or listening in French so it's pretty great for me."

"Wow...that's amazing! So how do you like Paris so far?" Gwen found herself warming up to this girl, she was friendly and interested. Practically the exact opposite of Chloe. Even her friend Juleka seemed friendly, for she was listening and nodding enthusiastically along with the conversation.

"It's really beautiful, from what I've seen from it so far at least. I haven't had much time to explore unfortunately."

"That's a shame...hey Juleka! How about during lunch we show her around some, is that okay?" Rose turned to her friend with a bright smile and Gwen felt her ears turning red again.

"You don't have to-" but she was cut off by Juleka, who gave a nod and smiled just as brightly as Rose saying, "of course we can do that."

"Alright! It's all set then! Hm...where should we take her though…?" Rose's words fell quiet as the school bell chimed, signaling the start of class. Gwen hadn't even realized that the rest of her new classmates had walked in, including a red-headed boy who was sitting next to her. She gave a timid wave as Rose and Juleka waved at her and went to their seats. The start of her first official full day in France was starting.

This was going to be harder than she thought. The whole time Gwen had to strain her focus just to keep up with the lessons. She had never heard someone talk so fast in French before, that and the combining of learning new things made it difficult to keep up at times. She had to keep leaning over to the boy next to her (Nathaniel she learned was his name) to ask him questions about what the teacher had just said. She felt a little bad about it but luckily he was very nice and patient as he helped her take notes. She thanked him almost a million times by the end of the lesson.

By the time break came around, she was pooped. She didn't want to hear anything in French ever again. Which, was a struggle since she would be spending a good chunk of time hearing it, reading it, and listening to it in the upcoming months. As the students began packing up their things, Isaac looked behind him to see Gwen with her head on her desk and mumbling something.

"You okay?" He asked, questiongly.

"I feel like my head is going to explode." She answered back, her voice muffled from being directed down at the desk.

Isaac smirked at her head. "You better get used to it. But it should get easier the more we're here."

"Says you." Gwen lifted her head and made a face at him to which he shrugged and turned back around, gathering his own things. Gwen sighed and began packing up her things as well. She looked up though as soon as Rose and Juleka made their way over to her.

"You ready to go?" Rose asked, smiling brightly and seeming to be overflowing with excitement.

Gwen nodded and smiled, not having the energy to talk in French right now. She gathered up the last of her items and slung her bag over her shoulder. She then followed behind Rose and Juleka as they lead the way. To be honest, Gwen was more then relieved to know that she had already made two promising friends. Even if they didn't turn out to be best of friends, it was at least reassuring to know that she had someone other than Isaac and Sage. (Not that there was anything wrong with Sage, it was just hard to talk to her anytime they weren't alone)

As they walked out, Gwen's eye caught sight some of her other classmates. She hadn't gotten the chance to fully look at them since she had been busy talking with Rose and Juleka at the beginning of the day. Most of them looked like normal, everyday students. However, one person caught her eye.

Tall, blonde, smooth skin, green eyes, handsome face. He looked too pretty to be a regular student. He was busy talking to a boy sitting next to him and threw his head back in a laugh at some comment the other boy just made. Gwen's thoughts immediately went back to the conversation yesterday.

" _Well...I don't personally know him, but I know of him. He's a model, for kids our age. He's quite popular in our school."_ Isaac's words floated in her head.

' _If he's not that model kid, then I don't know who is.'_ She smiled a bit to herself and went back to following Rose and Juleka, as well as piping into the conversation when necessary.

 _Hello all! Thank you all so much for being supportive of this fanfiction. It's one of the first stories I've ever written and kept with since most of my fanfictions ended up being discarded after the second chapter. It's really great to see so much support for it so really and truly thank you! Even though I don't necessarily respond to every review I do greatly appreciate them. This message really doesn't serve a purpose, just to say that I'm really happy to see people enjoying my story. So thank you again!_


	9. Chapter 9

After pointing out a few specific locations Rose and Juleka suggested the trio made their way over to the central park of Paris, a place that Rose said was one of her favorite places in the town due to its beauty.

The park really was beautiful. Birds were singing in the trees, soft music came from the carousel from a few feet away (Gwen could barely believe it that there was an actual carousel in a park), and the soft breeze mixed with the bright sun all blended so wonderfully to make it a perfect day in the park.

Rose, Juleka, and Gwen sat on a pink picnic blanket with boxes of food that they had bought and a store nearby and had brought over. They sat chatting, joking, and smiling together. They had only met that day, but Gwen already found herself connecting quickly with them. For instance, Gwen found out that they all have a love for some French band groups and macaroons.

"So...I heard you guys have some superheroes here, right? Can you tell me more about them?" Even though Isaac had told her not to go out of her way to try and get involved with the possible miraculous holders while they were overseas she couldn't help but be curious.

"Oh! You heard of them? They're awesome aren't they? Actually, both Juleka and I were akumatized. It was only thanks to them that we were saved from hurting Paris and ourselves." Rose smiled brightly as Juleka nodded, confirming Rose's answer.

"Woah...what's it like being akumatized...wait, first of all, what exactly happens when you're akumatized?" The more information the better, Gwen figured, just in case Isaac and her might have to step in at some time.

"Hmmm….how to explain it? Well, it only happens when you're upset or troubled. Then suddenly a purple butterfly appears in front of you and morphs into something that may be important to you. For me, it was my perfume bottle."

"Mine was in my wrist mirror." Juleka pulled out a bracelet with a small compact mirror on top of it.

"After that, you hear a voice inside your head. That's the evil Hawkmoth. He's the one who transforms you. He first appeared back when Ladybug and Chat Noir did, claiming that he was out to take their powers which he wants to become more powerful. It's weird though. You think that if you heard the voice of someone you know is evil, offering you power, you would refuse. But you're just so upset and unstable that it's like you can't control your own mind or body. So you end up agreeing and then there's this...tingly feeling?"

"Yeah, you feel your body morph, like your soul is going into a different body. After that, you have some weird power that you use to try and get back at the ones who hurt you, as long as you also try and help Hawkmoth get the miraculous from Ladybug and Chat." The way the two piggybacked off of each other was almost comical, but Gwen listened intently.

"The miraculous are items that apparently hold their powers inside of them. I believe they're some sort of jewelry…? I don't remember what they are though." Rose gave a small apologetic look but smiled all the same. Gwen had to keep herself from automatically putting her hand to her choker, her own miraculous. The thought of it being taken away was sickening. Even if she had only had it for a little while, the thought of not having it made her uncomfortable and uneasy.

"Ladybug and Chat know how to stop the akumas though. You just have take the object where its being held and break it."

"After that, Ladybug is able to use her powers to have everything go back to normal. The person goes back to being themselves, the broken object fixes itself, and anyone or anything affected by the attack is restored back to how it was."

"Wow...it sounds intense...how many attacks have happened so far?" Gwen asked curiously, trying not to lean forward to show how anxious she was for the answer.

Rose and Juleka both thought for a moment, Rose started counting on her fingers, to try and keep track of it. "26…? No, 27 I think. Right?" She turned towards Juleka who gave a nod.

"That's quite a lot. I'm surprised I haven't heard of them yet." Gwen said, her eyes flitting to her pocket where Sage was hiding.

"Yeah, I'm surprised too. You think something like real life superheroes and villains would be getting more news." Rose gave a small shrug.

It was at that moment that a bell began to ring throughout the town. A signal that lunch break was almost done. The girls gathered their things and threw out their garbage before heading back to the school. As they talked Gwen couldn't help thinking about everything in her head. These superheroes were most likely just like Isaac and herself, and they actually took on supervillains. They were leagues above the two of them. But yet, Gwen still hoped that someday she could actually meet them. What an honor that would be. Even though Isaac said not to activate her miraculous here, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she could one day help them out on their adventures.

As they walked back into the school building, their ears were filled with sound of harsh laughter. Gwen turned her focus over to a small corner of the hall to see Chloe and Sabrina standing next to each other in front of two other girls. It took Gwen a moment to recognize them, but she knew without a doubt that they were both from her own class. A girl with dark hair that were pulled back into ponytails, and a girl with long brown hair that was dyed in a way so that it morphed into red.

Juleka frowned at the scene and glanced over to Rose who looked nervous and uncomfortable. "She's doing it again…" Juleka's voice said quietly, as if she was talking to herself.

"Yeah...c'mon, let's get back to class and avoid confrontation." Rose began to hurry along, keeping her head low as to not gain unwanted attention.

Gwen watched them hurry away and glanced once more at the scene. The more she had seen the way she acted at school, the more everything made sense. Ever since they had met, Chloe had given off a vibe of being better than her. Now, here at school it made sense. People were afraid of her and didn't want to get in her way lest they be affected badly. This probably made her think she ruled over the school. Gwen hated knowing that this was how it was here but she wasn't about to be the first one to confront her, so she quietly walked behind her new friends instead.


	10. Chapter 10

The end of the school day came faster than Gwen had anticipated. She couldn't tell if it was because she was getting used to the whole class structure already or if it just seemed to go faster because she was still in a hyped up mood for being in France. Either way, when the last school bell rang she found herself staring at the clock with surprise and relief at the same time. She packed up her things and waved goodbye to her two new friends as they headed out ahead of her.

"You ready to go yet Isaac?" Gwen asked the boy in front of her while poking his shoulder.

He turned around to glare at her but said nothing as he went back to packing up her things. She let out an annoyed sigh and stood up with her bag. ' _I should've just left with Rose and Juleka...why did I say that I would stay behind to wait for that rude boy?'_ She walked towards the front of the class and heaved a sigh. ' _Right. It's because I promised I would try and become better friends with him. But how can you become better friends with someone if they don't attempt to be your friend either?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming from behind her.

"Oh! Hey, can you wait a second?" She turned around to see the blond boy she had noticed at lunch coming up to her with another boy. His friend had darker skin and dark hair. He wore a normal t-shirt, jeans, baseball hat, and sneakers. Gwen almost felt bad for him, compared to the brightly smiling blond, this other boy dulled in comparison.

The blond walked up to her and held out his hand. "I figured since we're in the same class now I should introduce myself. I'm Adrien, and this is my best friend Nino." Gwen took his hand and offered him a warm smile. She then shook Nino's hand as well.

"So you're from New York right? That's totally awesome! That would be my first stop if I could ever travel the world." Nino enthused about the city as if he had spent his entire life dreaming about it and Gwen smiled back at him, his enthusiasm almost contagious. She had meant energetic and friendly boys before, obviously. In fact, one of her teammates from back in New York was similar in his speech patterns. Yet, both of them seemed so willing to be her friend and were excited to talk to her. It was refreshing, considering how the only real guy friend she had was Isaac, and he was stark contrast to both of these boys.

"It is a really great place but I really like Paris. It's absolutely beautiful compared to the city." Gwen enthused, excited to be meeting more kids in her class. So far, besides Chloe, she was pleasantly surprised with how kind everyone was being to her.

"You would never be able to tell from the pictures I've seen of the city! Everything is so bright and tall, it looks like a bunch of Christmas trees or something." Gwen found herself laugh a bit at Nino's enthusiasm. His comparison was a new one she'd heard, and she'd heard quite a lot of comparisons.

"So, Gwen, right? I was really curious about something that I learned about New York. I heard you guys have some superheroes like the ones we have here. Wait, you have heard of Ladybug and Chat Noir already, right?" Adrien seemed to light up at the thought of these superheroes.

"Yes, I've heard of them. Almost everyone has been talking about them since I arrived." To this the two boys gave light laughter and agreed that the talk about the superheroes followed you almost everywhere in Paris. "And yes, we do have superheroes in New York. Four of them, actually. But it seems that compared to the ones you have here, they're small fry."

"I highly doubt that. A hero's a hero, right? So what if they don't have a big bad supervillain to fight? They still sound pretty cool." Nino smiled brightly at his friend who nodded in agreement.

"Well, if I ever run into them I'll tell them you said so." More laughter. "But how did you find out about them? So far, no one seems to have known about them when I mentioned them."

"Well, when we heard that the two of you were coming from New York we decided to try and do some research so we could start a conversation with you guys. Adrien was the one who found out about them first. He's quite a fan of the superheroes we have here so it's no surprise that he would've been the one to find out about other ones as well."

Adrien rubbed the back of his head and gave a sheepish smile. "I'm not as obsessed as Alya or Chloe. But I must admit that I greatly admire them."

"So what are the superheroes like there? Do they have crazy powers? Can they shoot lasers from their eyes?" It seemed like Nino could've continued on with his crazy idea about what exactly the team in New York could do but someone cleared their throat from behind him, directing all their attention to the person.

Isaac was standing there with an agitated look directed at Gwen. He gave a polite smile to both Nino and Adrien but then switched his attention back to Gwen. "We should get going." She knew that tone of voice. It was warning sign. What she had done wrong this time, she had no idea. But she felt like a child who knew they about to be scolded by a strict mom.

"Yeah...I guess we'll get going. Nice meeting you two! I'll see you later!" Gwen gave a friendly wave with a smile on her face and quickly followed Isaac out of the room who had already made it to the door frame.

As soon as they got out of ear shot her eyes narrowed at Isaac. "What was that for? I was just having a conversation." She hissed at him, not wanting to yell and cause a scene. Maybe she had just misinterpreted his tone and he wasn't actually upset with her. But that was a long shot, she was normally pretty good about reading people's emotions.

"I told you to keep the whole superhero thing on the down low. What if you were to accidentally give us away? I know you, you speak before you think." Isaac's voice was lowered, taking her lead as to not cause a scene as they walked out of the building.

"Do you really have that little faith in me? They were the ones who brought it up anyways, so it's not like I've been purposely rubbing it in people's faces." She bit her tongue, remembering her conversation with Rose and Juleka earlier. Okay, at that time she had initiated the conversation. But it's not like she mentioned herself or her team of superheroes. She shook the thought away and focused back on Isaac.

"I know you haven't. Trust me, I saw you during lunch when you willingly let two girls in our class get bullied. So I'm fully aware you have no intentions of being heroic any time soon. But we can't risk people making the connections between us."

Gwen stopped in her tracks. "Is that what this is about?" She said, her voice tense and annoyed. Isaac turned and looked at her, a frown on his face. "What did you want me to do? March right up to Chloe and slap her in the face? There's no way I could've done that!" Gwen felt her emotions boiling up inside of her. He had said not to draw attention to themselves. But now he while scolding her for not sticking out and helping someone? It was aggravating.

His eyes flashed with anger and for a moment Gwen felt her insides twist in fear, but she held her ground. "I didn't mean to just ignore everything around you either! I was mainly saying that so you don't put on the mask and fly into the night! That doesn't mean you should just let others get hurt or threatened!" Gwen couldn't help but thank her blessings that they were both speaking rapid English at each other in a hall full of kids who more likely than not, did not know English well enough to comprehend the argument. Faces were starting to turn in their direction and look at them in confusion and worry.

"So what exactly did you do? I didn't see _you_ going up to them to help! And yet apparently you were there the entire time watching me like some sort of stalker and waiting to chew me out later!" The two were blatantly yelling now in the middle of the courtyard. They were inches away from each other and it looked like they might just start getting physical in their fight.

"You are the most annoying, frustrating, and irresponsible girl I have ever known! I can't believe you! You act like such a child all the time, only helping when it _pleases_ you and then ignoring the times when you should be following directions! You're just going to keep getting yourself into trouble and then it's going to be _me_ who has to get you out of it every time! Why can't you just listen to me? You're selfish is what you are! Selfish!"

"Fine with me! Because you're the most rude and cold person I have ever known! How you haven't managed to scare away every single human being with your cold presence, I'll never know!" Gwen shouted her annoyance out and ran off towards the hotel. She didn't even bother looking at the people around her, she just ran. And as she ran, she could feel hot and angry tears start to fall from her eyes.

 **Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the delay. I meant to post over the holidays but things got really crazy really fast. It's weird that I'm more prone to updating when I'm at school. Ah, procrastination. Anyways, here's the latest chapter and I will try to keep posting as soon as I can, when I can. Thank you again for all your support and feedback!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Make friends with him I said, you'll become the best of partners by the end of the trip I said." Gwen thrusted her head into her pillow and screamed out in frustration. "Why is such a jerk!?"

"Gwen, please. Calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean the things he said. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding." Sage was floating next to Gwen's head. For the past half hour she had been trying to calm down the angry and upset girl, but so far it didn't look like she was going to be relaxing down anytime soon.

She looked up and rolled her eyes at Sage, "oh yeah, _of course_ it was a misunderstanding! It totally makes sense! It's not like he called me frustrating and childish right to my face in the middle of our school's courtyard on the first day of school just because I didn't say anything about Chloe's misconduct." Her eyes were full of bitterness and hatred. The words he had said to her kept floating around in her head again and again.

"He didn't even think that it may have been making me sick at the thought of ignoring it as well. He didn't even think that maybe I was going to do something but then I remembered how Chloe _blatantly_ told me to my face this morning that she hates me with a burning passion. He didn't even think that I have feelings and do not appreciate it when people say terrible things about me!" She thumped her head back into her pillow and choked back sobs. She had cried for the better half of the time she had entered her room and now they were pretty much all gone.

Truly, she was ashamed of herself. She was never good with these types of things when she wasn't as her miraculous persona. She was always one to speed away at the first sign of conflict. Always the one to avoid any type of danger. Especially today with Chloe's threat from the morning, her wanting to make a good impression with her new friends, and because she was in a new place with no understanding about the unwritten rules they had around here, let alone enough knowledge in the language to properly express her feelings. She hated herself for it though. Hated how as her normal self she was more of coward compared to her personality as Night Owl. It was something she had always been ashamed of. Why couldn't Isaac understand that?

She was also annoyed at herself for being so upset. It's not like her and Isaac were super close, or even remotely got along they had never actually fought before. Most of the times it was just her getting chewed out or it was just Isaac acting like some sort of strict parent that wanted their child to follow exactly in their footsteps. He had never actually insulted her before. Sure, he had said things like "Can you be any more clumsy?" or "you really are foolish sometimes" but when he said those he had always used a certain tone that Gwen had come to interpret to mean that yes, he was annoyed and was criticizing her, but at the same time he wasn't taking it too seriously. He knew what she was like and knew that he wouldn't be able to change her even if he said those things.

That was one thing she had always liked about Isaac actually. Even though he had said some mean things to her, she had never taken them to heart because she knew that he didn't like it when people changed who they were just for someone else.

Yet, today...today there was no hint of that, not in the slightest. He had finally made his true feelings clear and has told her what he really thought of her. And it was not a pleasant thing. It made her feel sick and unhappy.

"Why don't you try and eat something? You might feel better after some food and a break from thinking about everything." Sage nuzzled her cheek to give her some comfort. The tiny feathers on her body tickled Gwen's skin and caused a small smile from her.

"Maybe you're right. I'm sorry...for being so unpleasant"

"You're not being unpleasant. You're just upset, I understand."

But that's not what Gwen had meant. She was apologizing for everything. Now that she knew how Isaac thought of her she wondered if Sage had ever felt the same way before too. Surely she had, she had spent more time with Gwen then anyone so surely she also had some qualms with Gwen's personality. Gwen stuffed her thoughts aside and refused to start crying again. Sage was her friend, she was always there for her. Even when Sage was being more strict and stiff she always had Gwen's back.

Gwen got off the bed and straightened her hair as she walked towards the kitchen. She once more forced herself to push the bad thoughts of Sage and Isaac away as she walked, hoping to not get upset again. She stopped though in front of the large window in the main room. It was slightly ajar due to Sage opening it a little while ago to try and let the air cool down Gwen's mood. Gwen walked over to it and opened it further, letting a cool breeze sweep through her body. The cold air, the wonderful city below, the sparkling sun. Everything about Paris seemed magical and she wanted to explore more of it so badly. She turned to Sage with a guilty, yet pleading look.

The kwami looked at her with confusion for a moment before she spoke. "Oh no...oh no no no! Gwen! We went over this!" She flew up to Gwen's face looking sternly at her. "If anyone sees you they'll know for certain who you are! You can't reveal your identity, not like this!"

"Sage, please? It'll help me relax and clear my mind. You know how much I love to soar, it's my calming manuveure. It'll only be a little bit and I promise to be extra careful so no one notices me! I won't use my powers or anything, I just want to fly. Please." Her tone was defeated and begging. She knew that it would take a lot to convince a stick in the mud Sage (even though Gwen knew she was only doing it to protect her) but she couldn't describe how much she _needed_ this right now.

"Gwen, we talked about this yesterday. You can't. It's too great a risk. Who knows what might happen if someone even caught a glimpse of you?"

"But I'll make sure that doesn't happen! Please! I'll never ask to activate again while we're here. I just need to one time! It'll only be five minutes max. Sage, I'm begging you!"

"Gwen...I just don't think this is the smartest thing to do right now. Isaac will be furious if he finds out." Sage zoomed behind Gwen and tried to shut the window to stop her from wanting to activate her miraculous.

"He's already furious with me. I don't care anymore. There's nothing he can say now that will hurt me. Sage, I'll do anything. You gotta let me."

Sage let out a sigh and looked at the sad face her master was giving her. If this was any other day, Sage would probably hold her ground. But she knew what an off day she was having and how much she was just trying to get through. Sure, it wasn't the worst of worst days but Sage rarely ever saw Gwen so upset. Normally she tried her best to hide her emotions and continue on her cheery ways, but today there was no hope of that. Sage had a bad feeling but at the same time, she wanted to help her friend.

"Five minutes. That's it." Sage gave a strong glare at Gwen that told her that if she went one second over the time limit she would surely regret it.

"Five minutes. I promise, that's it. I just need a little freedom and then I'll be okay." Gwen smiled, it was a little forced and still in pain but it was obvious that she was happy to know that she was going to have the chance to activate her miraculous for a little bit.

"I wish I wasn't such a pushover sometimes...but remember! The moment someone even catches sight of you, you have to head back here immediately."

"And I'll make sure that doesn't happen. I'll be careful, I promise." Gwen went to the window and opened it up further, looking out over the city. This was it, her very first chance to see the whole city from above the ground. "Ready?"

Sage gave a defeated look but nodded all the same.

"Sage! Wings Expand!" Gwen's voice caused her choker to glow a soft brown and Sage to graceful be swept into the charm.

Her body moved as gracefully as a dancer as she spun and let the magic over take her. Her clothes shifted into a white bodysuit that was speckled with brown collar and was dark brown by her feet. She floated her hands over her arms as if she was giving herself a hug, before releasing her hold as light brown feathers covered the sleeves of the outfit and brown gloves took form over her hands. A long metallic wire wrapped itself around Gwen's waist holding a medium sized metal box on her hip and a microphone on the other end. Lastly, she brought her hands to her face and made a sort of "popping" motion as a brown mask that poked out a bit on the bridge of her nose appeared over her eyes. She finished the transformation by spinning once more and landing with her leg lifted and curved behind her body and her legs outstretched into a diagonal.

Gwen smiled brightly to herself. Ever since she had gotten the miraculous, the only clothes that ever felt comfortable or right on her body was this outfit. It was hard to explain, but it was the only thing that made her feel like herself.

Gwen jumped onto the windowsill and looked out over Paris. "Where shall I start?" With one large leap she sprung out of the window and stretched her arms out to her sides. It wasn't necessarily flying, more like floating. She was able to use the wings on her suit to help her slowly and gently fall towards the ground. Of course, this made it possible to go from the top of one building to another with ease and to be able to perform various aerial tricks as well.

Gwen landed on the top of another building and rolled to stand up. She took a look around and pinpointed where she wanted to go. Then she saw it. The prize jewel of Paris. Of course! With her abilities of being able to soar above people with ease, she would be able to make it there and back in five minutes, especially since it was so close to the hotel. With one last glance around to see if anyone was looking directly at her, she sprung off the building and onto another, closing the gap between her and the Eiffel Tower.


	12. Chapter 12

The wind moving through her hair. The light of the sun on her back. Her muscles getting stiff from keeping her arms out. The feeling of being truly and utterly free. It was her favorite feeling in the world. Gwen leaped from building to building and couldn't help but feel the happiest she had been since she got here. The scenery was ten times more impressive from the sky and the familiar feel of her miraculous outfit made her feel as if she was exactly where she should be.

She almost wanted to cry, or cheer, or both just because of how amazing and free she felt. She was loving every second of it, and knew that she would have to remember every detail and image since she this would be her first and last time for the rest of her trip here. Her eyes scanned the ground around her but so far no one had even noticed her. There were no stares, or fingers pointing, not even a glance. People just simply, didn't notice. Gwen made sure to try and keep more to the shadows though just in case because if she made one slip up Sage would never forgive her.

Eventually, she made it to the Eiffel Tower. The large metal structure stood before her as it looked over the city. This was the tricky part. There were tons of people, tourists and locals, milling around the building and taking pictures. It would be almost impossible for her not to be noticed here.

She hesitated, biting her lip and looking around for a way to get closer. She only had about three minutes left and it would obviously take her some time to get back to the hotel. Was it worth it? Of course it was! It was just the matter of how. She pondered and looked around, examining every angel to see if there was a chance, even a slim one.

Yet, no matter how much she looked and ran ideas through her mind none of them would work. She was now down to one minute left before Sage would kill her. She had to get back now or else. With a deep sigh, a heavy heart, and one last prolonged glance at the beautiful structure, Gwen turned away away from her goal.

Maybe it was luck, or maybe it was fate. Whatever the reason though it was a good thing that she had chosen not to get closer to the Eiffel Tower. Since at that very moment the ground started to shake and screams could be heard from down below.

Gwen spun around to try and see what was wrong but it didn't take long to see the cause of the commotion.

The Eiffel Tower was moving. _Moving_. It began to lift each of its four arches that were attached to the ground up to dislodge itself from the ground. Gwen's jaw dropped. She was absolutely sure that was _not_ supposed to happen. She watched as the Eiffel Tower successfully dislodged itself from the ground and began to slowly, but surely, walk forward. Even as it made its way towards the exact spot she was in, she could not run, jump, or even move. She was petrified as she watched the thing slowly make its way towards her.

Just when she thought that wasn't the craziest thing she had seen all day she heard a loud laugh echo through the air. She gained enough sense to look around and spotted a young girl riding on some sort of metal hoverboard floating next the the tower. She looked as though she had gotten her outfit from a scrap yard. It was completely made up of different pieces of metal, with a chainmail dress, gloves, and boots. Random gears and wires stuck out in various places that made the outfit look painful due to the sharp objects. Even her hair was fashioned in a way to look like a gear and Gwen was pretty sure that the face makeup the girl had on was oil. Gwen had no idea what to make of her but she knew that if that girl was what caused the Eiffel Tower to start moving, she wanted nothing to do with her.

Gwen snapped back into motion and jumped off the building she was standing on just as the Eiffel Tower began to crash into it. The building took a considerable amount of damage but the Eiffel Tower seemed unfazed as it walked right through it and ended up with nothing more than a little scratch.

"Make way for the great Tinkerer! Unless of course you _want_ to be stomped on by greatest invention! Hahahahaha!" The girl exclaimed these words as she rode along beside the Eiffel Tower with a look of pure joy on her face.

Gwen watched as the Tinkerer and her creature made their way downtown. She had to pinch herself to make sure this was really happening. ' _This is a dream right? I started hallucinating because Isaac upset me so much...that's it. It has to be.'_ But no matter how much she tried to convince herself of this it was no use.

"What am I supposed to do?" Gwen asked to no one but herself. There was no way she could ignore this, she was a superhero after all. But she had only dealt with minor criminals, this...this was too much. Still, her sense of justice didn't want to just give up. She bit her lip and looked around hoping for a solution to her problem. ' _There's nothing I can do. I'm not like those heroes everyone keeps talking about. All I've ever done is stop someone from getting away or making sure no one gets hurt…'_ Her eyes then shone with an idea and she smiled.

"I'm sorry Sage but I can't ignore something like this" No sooner were the words muttered before Gwen lept of the building and floated gently to the ground with the power of her wings. She sprinted forward, jumping over debris and obstacles.

Eventually she caught up to the Tinkerer and not a moment too late. Gwen's eyes immediately saw a young boy who had tripped and fallen over while running. He was in the direct path of the monster. Gwen took no hesitation and ran as fast as she could towards him. In one fell swoop she picked up the boy in her arms and ran the two of them safely out of harm's way just as the Eiffel Tower stepped in the exact same spot they had both just been at.

Gwen sighed with relief and smiled at the boy. "Don't worry you're okay. Go find a safe place to hide but make sure you keep an eye on that thing. We don't want it to step on your hiding place, alright?" Gwen gently let the kid down who stared in awe at her before giving a worried nod and running in the opposite direction of the creature.

Gwen sighed and smiled, feeling good about just saving a life and proving she could be helpful. However, she knew that unless she did something so incredibly wonderfully awesome that Isaac and Sage would never forgive her for it. But she would have to worry about that later, right now she needed to help people until the real heroes came.

Gwen called upon every bit of power and strength she had and hoped that she would at least be able to help in some way. There was no way she was going to let someone get hurt on her watch. With those thoughts in mind, Gwen took a deep breath and ran after the Tinkerer once more, hoping to make a difference in this situation.


	13. Chapter 13

' _If the heroes of Paris are so great, why aren't they here yet?!'_ Gwen's thoughts desperately pleaded for any signs of the Paris superheroes as she once more darted in front of the moving Eiffel Tower to save some poor pedestrians.

She couldn't tell how long it had been, but she knew she had saved a total of six people already and there was still no sign of the other miraculous holders. To make it worse people had started to take notice of her (I mean, that was to be expected, she was saving lives after all) which would make it harder to explain her why a New York superhero was in Paris and explain to Isaac what happened. The thought of Isaac made her boil with rage as she sprinted ahead.

Things were getting desperate and she knew that it was probably only a matter of time before she would have to fight the thing. However, if she used her powers on it that would just draw more attention to her. She was hoping that she could pretend to be a _different_ owl inspired superhero so people wouldn't recognize her so much as Night Owl. But if she used her powers it would be a lot harder to pretend that she wasn't the same person. Still...it was looking like she didn't have much of a choice at this point.

She gave in and decided the best thing to do was attack. But...would just hitting it and attacking it really work? She could use her microphone as some sort of lasso but she highly doubted that that would do anything to stop the monster. It might if she was just attacking the Tinkerer but she had to focus on the larger issue, the Eiffel Tower itself. If she tried to lasso that thing she would just end up being pulled along with it. No, that was definitely not the best option right now.

Her hand hovered over the metal box on her hip and she felt a knot in her stomach. Should she really use her miraculous power as her first strike? It would cause her to only have five minutes of charge left but it might do the trick to at least stop the thing for a long enough time for the two superheroes to arrive. Gwen decided, she couldn't hesitate any longer, it was now or never. If she didn't try to at least stall the thing more and more people would be in danger. She took a deep breath to center her thoughts and decided that it was better to risk her identity then the lives of thousands of people.

With one fluid gesture Gwen pulled the box off from her hip and instantly it expanded and changed into the shape of a boombox. The first time Gwen had tried to use it, the thing was so heavy she could barely walk with it in her arms. But after using it so many times she could swing it around like it was nothing more than a piece of paper.

She continued to keep pace with the Tinkerer and her creation and aimed the speakers towards the two. She took hold of the microphone and took a deep breath before exclaiming "Sonic Screech!" Gwen spun and lifted the microphone up in the air as the wire fell around her in a spiral. Her arms both held onto the microphone and she slowly brought the microphone down to her lips.

In an instant, loud blaring sounds came out from the boombox's speakers as Gwen yelled into the microphone. It wasn't so much her voice was causing the sounds, but rather putting energy into the boombox to power it. Gwen had gotten enough practice with the thing that she knew how exactly how to make sure it would only target certain things. Luckily for the people around her, she was not targeting them. She could hear windows shattering, cars screeching to a halt, power lines fizzing out but her main focus was on the structure before her. For a moment, it seemed to have worked, the Eiffel Tower had stopped moving. But that lasted for barely a second.

The creature kept moving, however it was moving more slowly this time, Gwen noted. Maybe she just hadn't used enough power. After all, she had never tried to use it on something so big and monstrous before. Her heart felt heavy and she felt as if she had failed. However, she barely got a minute to feel bad about herself before she became a little distracted.

By a little distracted, of course it meant that she was very distracted. For just as she was about to try a different tactic a wrench came flying through the air, aimed at her head. She gave a startled yelp and fell backwards, causing her to drop her weapon and to sprawl on the ground.

Gwen rubbed her head and stared upwards as she saw the Tinkerer descending on her little hoverboard towards her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Are you trying to stop my beautiful creation? I can't believe you! Acting so high and mighty! Thinking that anything can compare to what I created! Ha! Who exactly are you anyways?" The Tinkerer had descended all the way down to the ground, just above Gwen. In one swift motion she swipped her hand and encased Gwen with pieces of metal, making it impossible for her to move. She gave a small shriek in pain but said nothing. She didn't know how to respond. Should she reveal her superhero name or should she still stick with the plan of pretending to be someone else?

"Looks like you're just some nobody pretending to be like those two annoyances. You're probably even not a real superhero." The Tinkerer sneered at Gwen with an evil look in her eye. "What? Still no response? Cat got your tongue?"

"Actually, the cat's got you."

Gwen stared at the space from where the Tinkerer had just been, trying to process what just happened. As soon as Gwen heard a new voice, the Tinkerer had been swept aside like rag doll by some sort of pole. Or had she actually jumped over it? It had happened to fast for Gwen to tell. All she knew was that the Tinkerer was no longer there and was instead replaced by a boy dressed in a black outfit that resembled a cat.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but it looks like we didn't have to worry to much since someone was already here to keep things in check." The boy gave a small wink to Gwen before he hurried off. She assumed her had gone off to attack the Tinkerer due to the rage she heard escape from the girl's mouth.

Gwen gave a small sigh in relief as she felt the metal around her loosen. ' _The Tinkerer must not be able to focus on two things at once. So now her focus is on him instead of me. That guy saved me whether he knows it or not.'_ Gwen's thoughts were interrupted when she heard another voice.

"Are you okay?" A female voice, soft and gentle but full of determination. Before Gwen could even look at the new comer she felt herself being helped up as the metal around her gentle fell away and landed in a heap around her on the ground.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Gwen turned to the girl with a smile and took in her appearance.

Gwen had always thought she was a pretty awesome superhero along with her other partners in New York. Yet, even though she thought she was cool she always knew that the leader of their group, Black Swan, was probably the closest she would ever see to a real superhero. Black Swan had an air of grace and maturity. She was able to inspire the people around her and keep calm in any situation. In Gwen's eyes, Black Swan was one of the most awesome girls she had ever known. And yet, she was nothing compared to the one who stood before her now.

Even though she was dressed in bright red with black dots all over her, she was the most amazing person Gwen had ever seen. She carried herself so confidently and strongly that she almost didn't look real. She had kind eyes and a bright smile, yet they held a sense of determination and strength. Her muscles were tensed as if ready to spring into action at any time but were relaxed so you didn't feel panicked or worried about danger. She was everything Gwen could ever wish to be and was a beautiful and perfect example of what a real hero should look like. Gwen tried desperately not to stare.

"Are you also a miraculous holder?" The ladybug like girl asked her, and Gwen felt herself flinch. She couldn't help but feel a see a sense of tenseness and unease from the girl's tone and body language. Did she not trust any other superheroes besides herself?

"Yes, I am. My name is…" Gwen felt her stomach twist and wasn't sure what to say. But all she knew is that she wanted to be on this girl's good side, no matter what. That meant it would probably be better to tell the truth in that case. "Night Owl. You can call me Night Owl."

The girl raised a brow at her but didn't question it. "Well, I must thank you then Night Owl. You were able to step in when Chat and I weren't. Though…" The girl's eyes glanced down at the feather choker on Gwen's neck which had already lost color in two sections, meaning she had three minutes left before she transformed back. "It would probably be best if you left if you don't want to risk your identity. Chat and I have it from here so don't worry."

Gwen felt her mouth open and close. She wanted to say something, _anything_ , to make this girl allow her to fight alongside her. But she knew that it was true and she would never be able to get Sage and Isaac to forgive her if she let her identity be revealed. Gwen eventually closed her mouth and nodded. "Thank you for coming to help me. I leave the rest in your hands."

With that Gwen turned to leave the two with a heavy heart as she left the scene. She felt like even though she had only known them for less than two minutes that she had wanted to do anything to help. She wanted to be associated with them at least once. She wanted them to acknowledge her as one of them. But her mind remembered something and she quickly turned back to the girl.

"It looks as though the Tinkerer's focus can only be on one thing at a time. As soon as she was distracted the metal around me loosened. I...I hope that helps." Gwen felt nervous, talking to this wonderful girl, this _superhero_. But she felt that even if this small piece of information would help them in anyway it would make this entire situation turn for the better.

The ladybug spotted superhero turned to Gwen just as she was about to bound into action and gave a nod. "Thanks for the tip. I'll keep that in mind." And with that, she rushed out of sight and Gwen took that as her moment to leave.

As she quickly made her way back to the hotel, Gwen knew that if there was any chance, even the slightest of chance, that she could work with them someday, she would take it in an instant.

' _So they're Ladybug and Chat Noir huh...I understand why all of Paris loves them. They're the most amazing people ever. They're...they're true superheroes.'_


	14. Chapter 14

Needless to say, Sage was not happy.

"I cannot believe you! I told you only five minutes, in and out, and don't get spotted! Yet you immediately jumped into action! Do you know how long we were gone? An hour! A whole hour you were gone playing superhero! We're gonna be in so much trouble! We'll be found out for sure and that will be it for us! Gwen! Why did you do such a thing?"

Even though Sage was obviously tired from using her powers and needed to recharge, she had no problems whatsoever to lecture and yell at Gwen. Gwen stood there looking at the floor, feeling guilty but knowing in her heart that she did the right thing.

"Sage! People were in danger! They could've been hurt, or...or killed! Did you want me to just stand by and do nothing!" Gwen looked at her kwami with pained eyes. She knew it had not been the smartest choice but she hadn't had a lot of time to think.

Sage sighed and flew over to Gwen, sitting on her shoulder. "Gwen, look. I know. You did help people, that's obvious. This whole thing started because you didn't want to get involved with something, but that shouldn't prompt you to take action when it could lead to a dangerous and risky situation! Do you understand Gwen? People saw you, people know you now. There's no way this is going to be swept under the rug. You're in real danger of getting your identity figured out."

Gwen felt her heart sink in her chest. "I...I know...but I didn't know what else to do. I'm a superhero. These powers were given to me for a reason. If I don't use them for helping people, what good am I?" She felt defeated. Part of knew it had been a dumb idea and would get her in trouble but she couldn't have just done nothing. "I'm sorry...I'm just going to go to bed. We'll talk about this later Sage."

"Wait gwen, but you haven't eaten, or done homework! And don't even think this conversation is done!" Sage flew after her but Gwen had already shut the door to the bedroom and had crawled into bed.

She curled up into a ball on the soft mattress and felt tears fall from her eyes but she did little to wipe them away or to make a sound. She just wished she could start this entire day over, make sure not to do anything that would get her yelled at or in a fight with someone. It made her feel helpless and unwanted, like a scolded child who no matter what you told it would still mess up. She wanted to be free of these feelings of guilt, pain, and hurt.

As Gwen fell asleep she wondered in her mind if Ladybug and Chat Noir fought or if they got lectured by their kwamis. She doubted it. But then again, can't even perfect people have flaws? Well yes, but she didn't think that they had to deal with the problems she did.

Gwen awoke still in her clothes from yesterday and her hair in a tangled mess. Her eyes were puffy and red and her stomach felt hollow. "What if I just skipped school today?" She asked herself but she knew that was not a wise decision having been brought here through her good character and the generosity of others. She would not want to taint that as well and have another thing to deal with.

She quickly got ready for school, showering, cleaning up, hastily doing homework to the point where she couldn't tell what subject she was doing anymore, and eating breakfast. Sage was asleep through all of this and Gwen remembered that she had forgotten to give some chips to her yesterday to help her recharge so she was probably taking a much needed rest. ' _It's better this way though. I don't want to have to talk to someone so early in the morning, especially if it will be another lecture.'_

Eventually, she felt ready enough to head off. She gently and carefully put Sage into her pocket so that she would not freak when she woke if Gwen wasn't there. The kwami stirred a bit but did little else to wake. After double checking she had everything, she headed for the door and was greeted by a not so happy face.

As soon as the door opened she stopped in her tracks as she stood face to face with Isaac, who had his hand raised into a fist as if he was going to knock. Both students looked surprised at each other, not sure what to do. Isaac was the first to regain his senses and his face became dark and bitter.

"What the hell did you do?" He demanded as he pushed his way inside her apartment. Gwen opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. She knew she would probably only say something she would regret, so instead she closed the door and hoped the walls weren't so thin that others could hear them.

"You...You think you can just go around and do whatever you want! No, what am I saying. It was obvious you weren't thinking! You're going to get yourself killed one of these days you know? You're just so reckless it's unbelievable! I should have never trusted you to do as you were told! Do you have an idea how much trouble you have caused?"

In reality, Gwen didn't know. She had figured that there would be talk about her sure, but for it to have reached Isaac's ears so fast? What had happened?

Isaac glared at her waiting for a response and when she gave none he gave a sigh in annoyance. "You don't even know, do you?" He took out something from his bag and threw it at her which she quickly caught. She stared down at the black and white newspaper. She didn't even get a chance to read the headline or even the text before seeing the giant blown up picture of herself as Night Owl.

Sure, it was blurry and obviously taken in the midst of her moving but there was no doubt that it was a superhero with some sort of bird look to her. She scanned the article as it described the recent akuma attack and how a "mysterious new superhero had joined Ladybug and Chat Noir on their epic take down of the Tinkerer."

As she continued to read, Isaac grabbed the remote and switched on the TV which had been preset to the news channel. Gwen looked up as the reporter talked. "News of the brand new superhero has been spreading around Paris faster then one can blink. Thousands of people got a chance to see this new hero spring into action at yesterday's akuma attack when she saved civilian lives from being crushed by the Eiffel Tower itself. When trying to get an interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir we asked the two about this new teammate"

The video switched over to the two superheroes Gwen had met yesterday and her eyes lit up at the sight of them. They were surrounded by reporters all asking questions but one question stood out. "Do you have any thoughts of the new superhero? Has she joined the two of you in fighting against the akumas?"

"Unfortunately, we don't know who she is. She just appeared out of nowhere. We're lucky she came along though or else more people would have gotten hurt." Chat Noir answered honestly to the camera, all while flashing a dazzling smile.

"We don't know anything about her but I'm not sure if she'll be coming back. Oh dear, looks like we've got to run! C'mon kitty!" Ladybug's answer was cut off by her earring beeping, a clear indication she was about to detransform. The two superheroes then ran off and the clip returned back to the newscaster. However, Isaac shut it off.

"You're on every channel, every website, every newspaper. Everyone wants to know where you appeared from and why you're here. So far no one has made the connection between the New York superhero and you but it's only a matter of time. Do you want to explain yourself?"

Gwen opened and closed her mouth like a dying fish, unsure of how to respond. Eventually she lowered her head so she wouldn't have to meet his intimidating eyes. "I...I'm sorry…" She mumbled quietly

"Sorry!? Sorry for what? Sorry for ignoring all the rules we set in place when we got here? Sorry for using your powers and possibly risking your and my exposure? Sorry that we fought? Gwen, look around you. Your actions have consequences! Why can't you understand that? Why on Earth were you out there?" His voice was piercing in Gwen's mind, striking her heart with every word. She felt sick or like she was going to pass out but she had to remain strong...if only for now.

"I...I'm sorry we fought...but I'm not sorry for what I did." She finally looked up, her face set and her voice trying to sound determined even though it was raw and dry from crying. "I saw the tower moving from my window. I heard yells and cries for help. I knew that Paris had its own set of superheroes but I couldn't...I couldn't just ignore it! So...I forced Sage to make me transform and I hurried down there. I didn't mean to use my powers or anything, just save the people who were most in danger. But Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't coming and more things were getting destroyed and more people were going to get hurt so I had to do something. Why can't you understand? I just...I just wanted to help people." Her voice threatened to break again and tears threatened to escape her eyes but she hastily swatted them away, wanting Isaac to be the last person ever to see her cry. She knew she lied and said that she hadn't gone out before everything went out but she knew if she said that Sage would also be in trouble and she wasn't about to throw her friend under the bus. This was her problem, her issue. She was ready to accept her punishment and consequences.

There was silence, a long and dreadful silence. For some reason the thought of Isaac hitting her or slapping her came across her mind and she felt even more sick. Would he really do that? Was he really so angry he would harm her? Why was she even thinking that that was going to happen?

"I'm sorry too." Gwen's eyes shot to Isaac, wide with surprise. Isaac was now the one looking at the ground, his hand was tightened into a fist and he was shakily slightly. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you. You were right, it wasn't my job to scold you or force you to stand up to anyone. I was being irrational, the stress from everything being thrown at us all at once was too much for me yesterday. It was my fault that I set you off. I won't yell at you again, I promise...well...unless you do something truly worth it." He glanced up and tried to offer a small smile to show that he was joking.

The tone he used was the once Gwen was used. The teasing, non-serious lecture voice. A voice that was meant to teach her a lesson but also show that he wasn't truly mad. Gwen felt a heavy weight lift from her shoulders. Isaac didn't hate her. Isaac wasn't going to stop being her partner. Isaac wasn't going to hit her. In the darkness and seriousness of the situation, Gwen somehow found herself smiling.

"Apology accepted. After all, what's a superhero duo if there's only one?" Gwen looked at Isaac with a smile but she tensed when he saw him frown and look up at her again.

"Yeah. A partner that has to always clean up _your_ mess. Look, maybe this will all blow over. Keep your head down and never, _never_ do that again. Maybe there's still a chance we can sweep this under the rug."

"Isaac...I…" Gwen felt her close her mouth and nodded. Now was not the time for her to try and convince him of anything else. "I understand. It won't happen again…" She hoped that she wouldn't regret this promise she made to the dark haired boy before her. With all of her being she wanted to find those superheroes again. With all of her might she knew that when the time came if someone was in danger she might do something crazy again. But for now she had no reason to go against him.

Isaac let out a slow sigh. His hand unclenched and he nodded towards her. "Alright. We'll put this aside for now and hope for the best. Shall we go to school then?"

And just like that, the two found an understanding between each other. The two had been with each other long enough that everything seemed to fall into place. The air was cleared and the two knew that the best thing for both of them was to move on.

Needless to say though, the promise they made was not going to last as long as they would have liked.


	15. Announcement

**Hey guys. So you may have noticed that the latest chapter for Hunters of the Night came out pretty late. Granted I have posted chapters later then usual before but well, this is a different case.**

 **You see, when I started off Hunters of the Night, I was overflowing with ideas of how to evolve the characters and make the story line interesting and unique. However, as time went on I found my ideas not working out how I originally planned and had to scrap pretty much all of them. It's to the point now where I don't know how to continue the story or how to better it.**

 **I hate giving up on projects, especially ones that I really enjoy and am super proud of. Hunters of the Night is one of those projects. It's to the point though where I'm unsure of how to continue and have no idea on how to do so. I am hoping to continue working and writing and trying to keep this story going. However, at this point I had to come to the acceptance that I have to put the story on hold.**

 **I do not know for sure if I am going to continue the story as of this point. I really want to and would love to do so. However, with my lack of ideas and the ever present challenges and dealings with life I can not say for certain if this story will ever be continued.**

 **I do want to say though, thank you for all your support and love towards this story. This is the first fan fiction I have ever truly been proud of. (It's the only story on this account because well...I had an account before but I wasn't too proud of it. So I decided to give up on it and start anew.) I hate having to stop it like this. It makes me really sad and frustrated to have to do this. But I would rather stop it for the time being then have the story take a bad turn and become something I am no longer proud of.**

 **I hope you understand and I truly thank you for helping this story grow. I am sorry once again. The future is always destined to change though so we'll see what happens. Until next time :)**


End file.
